sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Dreams
Sonic Dreams is a Sonic game released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is a game based heavily on the format of Sonic Adventure and Sonic 06; as it has a much larger focus on plot and features multiple, inter-winding story lines.In addition to bringing back the multiple character gameplay that had been missing since Sonic 06, Sonic Dreams also introduced the Dream Shift, a mechanic that allows Sonic to alter certain geographical elements of levels, among other things. It marks the first appearance of Sonata the Wolf and Aria the Hawk. Plot Dr Eggman has created a device which allows him to harvest the energy of dreams and use it to power the Dimension Cannon, a weapon with the power to manipulate the universe. While Sonic embarks on his usual quest to put a stop to Eggmans schemes, Tails defends the city from Eggmans attacks alone, Knuckles and Sonata embark on a quest to find the Chaos Emeralds and prevent their adverse reactions to the harvest of dream energy, Blaze attempts to find the reason she has been forced into Sonic's reality and Aria takes revenge on Eggman for harming her brother Jet. Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Sonata the Wolf Blaze the Cat Aria the Hawk Gameplay Sonic the Hedgehog As the main character of the series, Sonic has the most stages of all the characters in the game. He largely keeps the control scheme introduced in Sonic Unleashed: having access to the Sonic Boost, in addition to the homing attack, light dash, drift and stomp. In addition to his normal skill set, Sonic has access to the Dream Shift , a power accidentally granted to him by Dr Eggman near the start of the game. This is upgraded multiple times throughout his story, and has the potential to reshape parts of levels, open up hidden paths, and improve Sonic's other abilities.While there are still 2D sections in his levels, Sonic's game play is more 3D in the vein of the older 3D sonic games like Adventure, and allows for more exploration that Sonic's more recent outings. Sonics game play could best be described as a blend of the best things about the Dreamcast and Modern era. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails controls almost exactly how he did in the original Sonic Adventure, being able to fly around stages at high speeds. Unlike Adventure, however, his levels are not a race against Sonic or Eggman, and are instead just complete action stages. In terms of offensive capabilities, Tails is able to use his tails to swipe at enemies and later gets the ability to lay traps and throw electric bombs at enemies.Two of Tails levels have segments where he pilots the Tornado in a similar fashion to the Sky Chase levels from Sonic Adventure and Tornado Defence from Unleashed. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles can glide, climb walls and dig, again similar to how he controls in Sonic Adventure. However, unlike in Adventure, his gameplay does not revolve around hunting for pieces of the Master Emerald, or anything for that matter. Instead, his levels are similar to Tails in the sense that they embody the more platform-heavy side of the Sonic series, though his abilities lend themselves more to a more complex level design, compared to Tails high-speed platforming.Although it is no longer the focus of his stages, Knuckles will still have to dig to find certain items at times. Once he unlocks the digging upgrade, Knuckles can drill into certain surfaces similar to the drill wisp from Sonic Colours, opening a host of underground areas. Exploration will also still be a strong theme in his stages, as many multiple routes will allow Knuckles to reach the goal. Sonata the Wolf In stages, Sonata is played almost exclusively in 2D, and controls almost identically to the classic games of the Genesis era. Blaze the Cat While Blaze controlled identically to Sonic in the Rush series, her playstyle is similar only on the most basic levels. While she is still a fast character, Blaze is still slightly slower than Sonic. Blaze's levels are designed around her acrobatic and pyrokinetic abilities, which she uses for precision platforming and performing complex manoeuvres in mid-air. Her levels all have an element of puzzle solving to them.She keeps the trick actions from Sonic Rush, the Axel Tornado and Jump Step, which she uses to fly around landscapes with ease and access areas that other characters would find difficult. She can also use the Burst Hover to traverse large gaps in mid air. She is the most difficult to control of the characters, but also one of the more open-ended ones. Her skills are heavily customisable; ranging from allowing her to stay in mid-air for longer, perform additional jumps and perform the Fire Claw attack. These moves are acquired by collecting the Sol Emeralds. All of her different abilities allow her to explore her levels and complete puzzles in many varying ways. Aria the Hawk Armed with a version of the Egg Mobile, Aria play style is similar to the Tails/Eggman stages in Sonic Adventure 2: locking onto and shooting any enemies who dare to get in her way. Aria is not confined to the Egg Mobile, however, and can dismount the vehicle at almost any time to move more freely. Outside of the Egg Mobile, Aria can fly like Tails, but covers more vertical distance than horizontal. She can also generate psychokinetic blasts to attack enemies and slash through enemies by spinning straight through them. Stages Action Stages *Twilight Hill *Urban Jungle *Havoc Garden *Carnival Level *Ancient Chateau Level *Frosty Bunker *Mirage Ocean *Mysterious Vestige *Inferno Canyon *Sunken Palace *Horror Conplex *Air Fleet Level *Jungle Level *Industrial Level *Space Station Level *Crazy Engine Hub Stages *Vectopolis *Season Ruins *Egg Bunker *Eternal Forest Trivia *Before Aria the Hawk was introduced, the role was originally filled by Silver the Hedgehog and later by Shadow the Hedgehog and finally Rouge the Bat. All three characters were reduced to the supporting cast as Aria's play style was deemed to be too different. *Similarly, Blaze replaced Amy Rose as "acrobatic" character as she was thought to be more interesting to play as. Category:Games Category:Lightning2315's Fanfics